Meeting Robin
by midnightgalaxy123
Summary: Justice League is getting a surprise.  It's called Batman's son.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Young Justice.**

**This is when Robin meets the League.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Batman is on the computer" yelled Flash.<p>

Superman walked up to the moniter and noticed with surprise that there was a little boy on Batman's lap.

"Bats whose the kid" asked Superman soon as he said it he noticed that he might have said it to loud which brought every superhero in the room to look up and stare at the kid.

Batman glared at Superman while hiding the kid under his cape.

"I called to say that I am coming up tomorrow, I have some news about Lex Luther." annoced Batman.

Green Arrow ran up the computer and asked "Can you bring the kid?"

The kid crawled out of Batman's cape and asked him in a small voice "Please Daddy can I go?"

Everybody looked at each other in shock after hearing a little boy call THE Batman daddy.

They also noticed that Batman's face softened a inch whenever he looked at the boy.

Then Batman looked up at everyone in the room and aswered the little boy's question. "Yes you can come Dick." The boy smiled gleefully and started doing somersaults around the Bat Cave.

After watching the boy for a little Batman looked up and said "We will be there tomorrow sometime around noon." After that he signed of the computer.

Flash started running around and shouting "We're seeing Bats kid, we're seeing Bats kid!"

All superheros looked at each other and wondered what the kid would be like.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for the Justice League to meet Robin.**

* * *

><p>"What is taking them so long, I wanna meet the kid." groaned Flash.<p>

Superman just shook his head with a look of amusement on his face and was about to answer, when the computer announced that Batman had arrived with a guest.

Every single person in the main room became very quiet and looked at the door.

Batman strolled into the room and sat down at the main computer and started typing.

Superman looked at Flash, who looked like he was going to faint with all the anticipation going around.

Batman looked up at all the faces staring down at him and smirked. "Robin, I think you can come in now." he called towards the door.

Everybody's head whipped back to the door to catch the first glimpse of the mysterious batkid.

All they heard was a little laugh and a little boy dressed in black and red with a R on his chest.

"Hey Batman, why did you make me wait." the boy whined, "I was getting bored!"

Batman ignored him and continued typing. After he finished, he looked up and said, "Everybody this is Robin."

Robin stood up and bowed deeply while cackling at all the superheroes faces.

Flash ran up and said, "How do you handle Batman?"

"Easy, he's my adopted father." answered Robin.

Superman looked at the boy and was surprised how different the boy was to his father.

He stepped up and looked at the boy noticing how young the boy looked.

"How old are you?" Supes asked.

Robin looked up and answered, "Nine."

Everybody looked up at shock noticing how young the boy was. Batman turned around and gave a full-force Batglare towards Superman.

"I believe that is enough questions for Robin." snapped Batman while getting up and guiding him out of the room.

Every person in the room watched father and son walk out of the room in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review even if it's the last thing you do!<strong>

**JUST KIDDING!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here it is folks. The long awaited chapter!**

* * *

><p>"It has been past two hours." complained Flash, "Where are they?"<p>

"This has to be the first time I agree with Flash but really where are they?" snapped Green Arrow. Flash turn around and glared at him.

"I have no idea but I'm going to look for them." answered Superman. "Wait, that could take ages." Green Arrow interrupted. Every single person in the room turned around and gave him a "how dumb are you" stare. "Oh, right X-ray vision." GA answered sheepishly.

Superman just shook his head with disappointment and started looking for Batman and Robin. He went through a couple of rooms, that were all empty. "I can't find them...wait" Superman said. He had just stopped in a little bedroom, that was used for guests. Batman was leaning over and picking up a sleeping Robin while singing.

"What do you see, What do you see!" Flash repeated in excitement. Superman looked up and answered, "You won't believe me but Batman is holding Robin singing him to sleep." Everybody sat in silence for about a minute until they all started smiling. "Looks like Batman's human after all." said Wonder Woman. "Wait, you should check if they are coming, we don't want to be caught." whispered Green Lantern.

"You're already too late." whispered Batman fiercely. Everybody started to call out excuses loudly but as soon as they started Batman shushed them. "Don't you notice him, he's sleeping." snapped Batman.

Everybody jumped and looked at the little boy sound asleep in Batman's arms. Even Superman did a double take when he noticed the boy.

Batman just shook his head and carried the boy over to the nearest couch. When he got there, everybody noticed how Batman didn't just lay the boy down. He himself sat down and laid the boy down on his lap.

"So, did you get any new information about Luther?" questioned Batman. Flash ran up to him and whispered, "Who cares, I wanna know who the kid is." Batman gave him a amused look and said, "I was wondering when you would ask." Everybody looked up in shock, he was actually going to tell them.

"Since everybody in the room already knows my identity, I can show you his." whispered Batman and while saying that he pulled his cowl off and Robin's mask off.

"Oh, so this is the ward you took in about a month ago, Richard Grayson." said Flash proudly. "That was a bit too loud." whispered Superman. At Flash's voice, the boy slowly opened his eyes and everybody noticed how blue his eyes were.

Richard looked around a bit looking confused and started whimpering, "Where am I, I want mommy and daddy." Batman looked down at his son and whispered, "Dick, don't worry I'm here and some people are here that I want you to meet."

"Sadly, I have some business to attend too so they will have to introduce themselves." sighed Batman regretfully. He stood up and put the boy on the couch and kissed him on the couch and then turned around and left.

"Soooo, what do you want to do kid?" asked Flash.

* * *

><p><strong>Which game: tag or hide and seek<strong>

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**The winner is HIDE AND SEEK!**

* * *

><p>"Can we play hide and seek please." begged Robin. Flash snorted, "Course kid but I bet that we'll find you in about one minute." Robin smirked "You're on." and he disappeared. "Maybe you shouldn't have done that," said Superman, "He is Batman's son." "Oh, we'll find him." said Flash but he still looked worried.<p>

A Hour Later

"Where is he, where is he, Batman's going to kill us!" screamed Flash. "What do you mean us, it was your idea." yelled Green Lantern. "My X-ray vision isn't helping me at all!" yell Superman frantically. "We're never going to find this kid." whispered Wonder Woman. Everyone sat down on a chair and started to name places where Robin could be hiding.

"I don't know where he is, this is hopeless!" whimpered Flash. Green Arrow looked at Flash and said, "We have to find him before Bats comes back!" "I think we're a little late." answered Superman pointing behind Flash. Everybody turned around and at once turned back because of the Bat Glare.

"Does anyone want to tell me why Robin isn't in this room." snarled Batman. Flash stood up somewhat bravely and explained how everybody was playing hide and seek and Robin turned out to better then Flash thought.

"My x-ray vision couldn't even see him." shouted Superman with shock. Batman was looking around and finally he looked at every single superhero and asked, "Did you even look in my lab?"

Wonder Woman looked up with shock and whispered, "But only Bats are allowed in there." Right after WW said that, everybody slapped their faces and said to themselves, "Of course Robin is a Bat."

After this bit of information, everybody ran down to the lab to finally seek Robin. When Flash got there he noticed that Robin was still not there. He ran back to everybody else and announced that he still couldn't find Robin.

BEEP BEEP INTRUDER ALERT INTRUDER ALERT BEEP BEEP

Batman ran up to the nearest computer screen and noticed the intruder was none other then Lex Luthor and he had Robin.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I took so long to update, I ran out of ideas for all my stories but DON'T WORRY I have more ideas.<strong>

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is how Robin got in the clutches of Luthor! **

**Sorry I haven't written in awhile, huge writers block for all my stories. I'm actually writing a book right now called the Broken Candle, if you are interested I will explain more and on with the chapter.**

* * *

><p>"They'll never find me," whispered Robin while headed to Batman's lab which no one would even dare to enter except for him of course. When he snuck in, he was surprised to see a bald-headed man in the room. He didn't remember him from any of his lessons from Batman but he still looked like he didn't belong here.<p>

Quickly, Robin found a hiding place and started to spy and try to figure out what was going on. Maybe it was a training exercise and Batman hired some random man to act evil so Robin could learn what to look for.

But the man didn't look like he was acting, he looked...really serious. Robin clicked a button on his mask and zoomed in to what the man was looking at. With a jolt of surprise, Robin noticed that he was looking at each League's member weaknesses. "There is no way he supposed to be here," Robin finally figured out.

Robin reached down to his utility belt to bring out his commicator to get in contact with anybody for some backup, but alas right when he clicked the red button to contact Superman, it made a rather loud beep which brought the man's attention to Robin.

"Well, well look at what we have here," sneered the man while slowly walking towards Robin, "Bats kid had graced me with his presence." Right after he announced that he pulled a mask out of his pocket and put it over Robin's mouth before he could do anything and Robin fell over unconcious from the gas in the mask.

* * *

><p><strong>TA DA hope you enjoyed it <strong>

**You know what to do REVIEW!**


End file.
